Magpies
by Kimmeth
Summary: Ten standalone drabbles relating to the rhyme about the eponymous birds. Set at various points. Mixture of characters, pairings and feelings, ranging from humour to angst, some canon, some noncanon, some slash. After a very long haitus, this is now done.
1. One for Sorrow

Magpies

**Disclaimer: **The characters, Godric's Hollow and the quotes in italics belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N: **This is based on the version of the rhyme I was taught, there are probably different versions. Each is set at a different point in the series, with an accompanying quote, sometimes switching back and forth, but they all stand alone.

I love magpies, despite their kleptomania.

The page references refer to the British editions, PS, COS and POA paperback, GOF, OOTP and HBP hardback. So let's start with number one…

**Characters: **Severus S., Albus D.

**Pairing: **Implied Severus S. x Lily P.

* * *

**One For Sorrow**

"…_The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're _dead_."_

_Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. _

_(PS, page 14)_

Severus looked down at the destruction that had once been a pretty house in the sleepy village of Godric's Hollow. The green light of the Dark Mark hovering in the starless sky above highlighted the shadow of another wizard next to him.

"I cannot hope to know how you feel," said Dumbledore softly. "But you have my condolences."

The two men stood in silence for a while. Eventually Dumbledore looked up to where a single magpie was silhouetted against the trees, waiting to snatch up the glitter within the rubble.

"I'm so sorry Lily," whispered Severus. "It's all my fault."

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! And I apologise for the author's notes being longer than the story itself. The others won't have this problem. All ten are already written. 


	2. Two for Joy

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the quotes in italics belong to JK Rowling.

**Characters:** Dobby

**Pairing:** None

Two For Joy 

"_Dobby has got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby – Dobby is _free_."_

_COS, page 248_

Dobby didn't quite know what to do with himself. He was sitting in a tree, revelling in being free and watching two magpies squabbling over a bit of sparkling stuff. He looked down at his feet, one of which was now encased in an admittedly very grubby sock. It made him wonder, with a slight smirk, how his old mistress was getting on, having to do her own laundry for once. The magpies finished their argument and disappeared further into the trees. His treasure may not glitter, but it was more precious to him than any bit of shiny paper.

**A/N:** Can house-elves climb trees? You know the score – review and I will reward you with digital cookies!


	3. Three for a Girl

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the quotes in italics belong to JK Rowling.

**Characters:** Ron W., Harry P.

**Pairing:** Harry P. x Ginny W.

Three For A Girl 

Harry kissed her…Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean, 'well – if you must'.

_HBP, page 499_

Two days after Gryffindor's cup victory, Ron and Harry were still discussing the match in eye-watering detail. It mainly involved Harry getting an account of the match over and over, with new, increasingly ludicrous elaborations each time. The three magpies on the window ledge were the only other ones seemingly interested in the conversations.

"Harry," asked Ron. "Why Ginny?"

"Erm…" said Harry. Why did he like Ginny? Was it her looks, her personality?

"Harry?" asked Ron again. "Are you ok? Or have you been rendered speechless through love?"

But Harry wasn't listening. Perhaps it was just because she was Ginny.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, I've been on holiday. Reviews welcomed as usual.


	4. Four for a Boy

**Disclaimer: **The characters, the Daily Prophet and the quotes in italics belong to JK Rowling.

**Characters:** Remus L.

**Pairing:** Implied Remus L. x Sirius B. if you want it.

_Four For A Boy_

_"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius' friend for twelve years, but I am now…let me explain…"_

_POA, page 253_

It was with a sigh that Remus lowered the Daily Prophet, Sirius Black snarling at him from the front page.

"Oh Sirius," he murmured. "What did you do?"

Who would have suspected that such an handsome, intelligent rogue could turn out bad? Mind you, thought Remus darkly; when you look at those he has for cousins it's hardly surprising. But during the good times we spent together, never once did a murderous thought cross his mind.

As it began to rain, he threw the paper into the gutter, where four waiting magpies pecked at the man he thought he knew.

**A/N:** Press the little blue button, you know you want to…


	5. Five for Silver

**Characters:** Poppy P., Minerva M.

**Pairing:** Minerva M. x Albus D.

_Five For Silver_

_"Harry could see Scrimgeour looking grave and dignified in the front row with Professor McGonagall. He wondered whether Scrimgeour or any of these important people were really sorry that Dumbledore was dead."_

_HBP, pages 598 – 599_

Minerva McGonagall glanced at the Ministry officials. How dare they come and feign grief for a man whom, in all honesty, they're glad has gone?

"Minerva," came a voice in her ear. She turned to see the crowds leaving and Poppy Pomfrey standing next to her.

And she crumbled.

"He's gone forever!" she sobbed. "I'd pay anything to have him back!"

Poppy wrapped an arm round her shoulders but they both knew no amount of silver sickles would bring back Minerva's love. They turned to go back to the castle, glancing up at the five magpies on the astronomy tower.

**A/N:** Please review, my sanity pleads you!


	6. Six for Gold

**Disclaimer:** The characters, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley and the quotes in italics belong to JK Rowling. 

**Characters:** Fred W., George W.

**Pairing:** None

**Six For Gold**

_Harry pulled open his trunk, and drew out his Triwizard winnings. "Take it," he said..."You take it and get inventing. It's for the joke-shop."_

_GOF, page 635_

It was the perfect summer's day in Diagon Alley. A crowd had gathered around one shop that had lain empty for a long while, 'Grand Opening Today' read signs across the windows.

The clock struck ten, sending six magpies flying, and the doors opened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Wizards and Witches, welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," said Fred as people flooded into the shop. "Make yourselves at home. All shoplifters will be fed to an extremely hungry blast-ended Skrewt."

"Quite a good haul for the first day," remarked George.

"I propose a toast," agreed Fred. "To Harry, who made this possible."

**A/N:** Fred and George are definitely up there with my favourite characters. You know what I'm going to say now...


	7. Seven for a secret never to be told

**I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO APPEAR! Feel free to beat me with sticks.**

**Disclaimer: **The characters, Azkaban and the quotes in italics belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N:** Come on, the title of this one just lends itself to this situation…

**Characters:** Lucius M.

**Pairing:** None

Seven For A Secret, Never To Be Told

"_DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"_

"_He dared – he dares" shrieked Bellatrix incoherently, "he stands there – filthy half-blood"_

"_WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" bawled Malfoy. _

_OOTP, page 692_

At least his fate was simple, thought Lucius dryly. He'd failed to retrieve the prophecy and his punishment was to rot here in Azkaban forever more. But the other effects of that fateful night were not as straightforward. His mistake had not only condemned himself and his colleagues, but also their families. Children, siblings, wives, mistresses. All blameless, all undeserving of their fate.

Before, he'd never felt any emotion at taking innocent lives. But now, with so much untainted pure blood potentially on his hands, all he could feel was guilt as he watched seven magpies circling beyond his cell.

**A/N: **I refuse to believe Lucius is the only Death Eater with a family.


	8. Eight's a wish

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the quotes in italics belong to JK Rowling.

**Characters:** Neville L.

**Pairing:** None

Eight's A Wish

_"No," said Dumbledore… "They are insane. They are both in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I believe Neville visits them, with his grandmother, during the holidays. They do not recognise him."_

_GOF, page 523_

It was always the same. Never any change, never any improvement. Every time he walked in the room he received the same blank stares, as if he was invisible.

"It's me," he would cry. "It's Neville! Your son! Remember? Please remember me!"

It was never any use. But Neville, though on the verge of despair, never stopped believing. Every night he wished on a star for his parents' safe return from wherever their minds were trapped. Wished that one day he'd enter and be met with smiles. Wished and watched eight magpies wing sleepily across the moon to their roosts.

**A/N:** Yes, I know it's schmaltzy but I fully endorse wishing on stars, it always works for me. Anyhow, review!


	9. Nine's a kiss

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the quotes in italics belong to JK Rowling.

**Characters:** Cho C.

**Pairing:** Cho C. x Cedric D.

Nine's a kiss

_They…echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, 'Cedric Diggory'._

_Harry caught a glimpse of Cho through the crowd. There were tears pouring silently down her face._

_GOF, page 625_

Cho felt Cedric turn her face towards his, the soft sunlight illuminating his hair like a golden halo. As nine magpies landed silently behind them, their lips moved closer and closer until…

She opened her eyes to find herself alone in the twilight, beneath the apple tree where she and Cedric had their first kiss. It was a perfect summer evening, warm but not hot, with a gentle breeze. Yet there was a chill deep within her that Cedric couldn't share it with her anymore.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that week, Cho felt tears begin to fall.

**A/N:** If you review I will love you forever.


	10. Ten is a bird you should not miss

**Disclaimer: **The characters, Grimmauld Place and the quotes in italics belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N:** To end on a happy note…

**Characters:** Nymphadora T., Alasdor M.

**Pairing:** None.

Ten Is A Bird You Should Not Miss

_"…Naturally we had to move out until such time as we have clarified the position."_

"_But how are you going to find out if I'm allowed to own it?"_

"_Fortunately," said Dumbledore, "there is a simple test."_

_HBP, page 53_

"Mad-Eye," said Tonks, looking up from the box she was emptying in the wake of the Order's move back to Grimmauld Place. "There are ten magpies on the roof opposite."

"Fascinating," grunted Mad-Eye.

"I've never seen so many together before. What's the rhyme? One for sorrow, two for …"

"Don't ask me," snapped Mad-Eye, limping over and surveying the expanse of black and white. It was an oddly comforting sight.

"Ten is a bird you should not miss," concluded Tonks. "What's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

"I think," said Mad-Eye, "it means it'll all turn out alright in the end."

**A/N: **You know the drill by now. Review, even if it is just to tell me that Mad-Eye being optimistic is a strange and extra-terrestrial phenomenon.


End file.
